Talk:Phanduron the Condemned
BLU/NIN friend soloed this NM for me today while my other friend soloed the RNG on BSNIN/WHM, Got sword from the BLM and x-bow from RNG. NIN/WHM should be able to solo either one if you bring Yagudo drinks. You can Carby/Pet pull but they link w/o. Good Luck^^ Seems to be rather resistant to BLU stun, both Head Butt and Frypan. Other BLU debuffs stick pretty well. Filamented Hold reduced delay to long enough to re-cast utsu ichi without getting interupted. Also seems smarted then Dynamis version of blm mobs (instead of following sleepga with poisonga, will cast -ga III spells.) Also, seemed to not cast any form of sleep once it cast a DoT spell on any player with hate. --Jondra 21:02, 4 June 2008 (UTC) After many attempts, was finally able to get the sword to drop. I believe the final count was 1/5 or 1/6 or so. PLD/NIN makes very short work of this nm. Had WHM/SMN for carby pull and healing, but very little healing was required at all. NM swings slow enough to sometimes even get Utsu: ichi off without interuption. As a suggestion, due to his very low weapon delay, leaving shadows down during Reprisal is a nice way to tick off a little more of his hp, but bring them back up in case of a heavier spell cast or if Rampart timer isn't up. --Jondra 22:46, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Soloed by RDM74/PLD (delvled) Gravity pulling its partner. 20 Minute, fight not hard what so ever (Could have problems with blood agro and its -aga's though). --Mettis 15:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Moved from main page :*Soloable by SMN with Carby kiting (takes 1hr~) :**Capable of being kited with no aggro in the square on map2 from:G8/9, H8/9, and I8 :*Duoable by RDM75/SMN37 (for carby pull) and MNK75/NIN37 :*Soloable by a 75BST/WHM, /whm suggested for constant sneaking, use available Mousse and Carrie when you can. Takes quite a while. :*Soloed by a 75BRD/NIN with Paeons and Hi-Potions to recover HP after tier 3 -ga spells, Drexerion the Condemned was not up when pulled. :*Soloed by RDM74/PLD (delvled) Gravity pulling its partner. 20 Minute, fight not hard what so ever (Could have problems with blood agro and its -aga's though). :*There is a chance that Drexerion the Condemned may be up as well. They will link unless pulled with a pet. :*He and Drexerion the Condemned appear to share hate to some extent. (Having fought these pair on 5 different occasions I've sen no evidence of this, they simply link on pulling) :*Immune to Stun, But not to Stun Weapon skills. :* Rather high casting intelligence compared to most caster mobs. (keeping Poison2 and Bio2 up on Player for extended time, countering blink with sleepga, casting stun on Stoneskin or cure casts) :*Soloed Phanduron and Drexerion the Condemned simultaneously as 75DNC/NIN with def food. Very tough fight, got rough at times. Bashura - Hades :*Easily soloed as DNC90/NIN40. Took only 5 minutes. Only Firega III broke the shadows. Sajjumaju 13:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC)